


Accelerato

by justbygrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, angel!Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: "There’s a blonde sitting on the floor playing with the remote control, poking at the buttons in curiosity and unaware of the man watching her in shock, blue eyes wide as they take in the soft wings sprouting from her back that scatter feathers all over the carpet of his living room."First Sentence Prompt Fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story that sounds like a story starter, but is a stand-alone. As always, if this inspires someone, go for it - just let me know first please.

There’s a blonde sitting on the floor playing with the remote control, poking at the buttons in curiosity and unaware of the man watching her in shock, blue eyes wide as they take in the soft wings sprouting from her back that scatter feathers all over the carpet of his living room.

It had been a typical morning up until this point. He had woken early, exercised for twenty minutes, showered, and was headed to the kitchen for a nice cup of Earl Gray before his day of surgery at Royal Hope Hospital. He was Doctor John Smith - famous for his steady hand and success rate, and he was not usually given to hallucinations. Therefore, after staring at the woman for a few minutes, he rubbed his hand over his face (perhaps he needed to up his dosage of Vitamin A) and moved towards the kitchen, careful to avoid looking in the direction of his living room.

After he had made a nice mug of tea and drank it while working on the weekend crossword puzzle, he was ready to leave for work. He was not, however, prepared to discover that the woman was still sitting precisely where he had left her and he was absolutely not prepared for her to look up and address him in a South London accent.

"Hello! I'm Rose! And you must be the Doctor."

Was one supposed to respond to hallucinations? He couldn't remember, but figured he ought to play along to see if he could get rid of it. "I am a Doctor," he finally said carefully.

"Good! It's my first assignment you see and I couldn't be sure if I had gotten the right place. You don't have a lot of personal affects." She wrinkled her nose in disapproval. "No wonder you need me."

"But I don't!" John exclaimed and then was horrified to see her eyes fill up with tears.

"You don't?" She looked up at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen and he had to force himself to turn on the emotional detachment he tapped into during surgery.

"No. I do not. And I would like you to go now." He turned his back and deliberately walked to the door, stopping only to pick up his leather jacket from the coat rack before shutting the front door behind him with finality.

Once outside he paused. He wasn't certain how long hallucinations went on for, but he didn't think that a first episode was likely to last very long. Very cautiously he eased the door back open and peeked around the corner. To his dismay, she was sitting precisely where he had left her. Stepping back through the door fully, he glared at her.

"Tell me how I get rid of you."

"Why do you want to get rid of me? I haven't done anything bad, have I? I really don't know much about humans. Oh!" She dropped the remote she was fiddling with abruptly. "Probably not supposed to play with your stuff, am I? I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

Her wings shuddered with the intensity she was attempting to convey and he found himself distracted by them. They were a soft rose color, folded close to her body, but occasionally fluttering out to the side when she spoke.

Before he had a chance to collect his thoughts, he heard himself speaking. "Are you named Rose because of your wings?"

John could have happily pulled out his own tongue for engaging with her, but she beamed at him happily. "I am! Most everyone has boring Latin names, but my wings are unique so I got named for them!"

"Wait..." He stared at her as some of her words came back to him. "Are you not human?"

She gave him a look that clearly said he was not quite measuring up to her expectations of humanity. "No. I'm an angel."

"An angel?!" He stared at her in shock. "Angels aren't real!"

"Are so." She crossed her arms stubbornly and it was so like the way he was positioned that he couldn't help the small smile. It was rare that anyone stood up to him and it was kind of nice to see someone that wasn't afraid of him; even if she was a lunatic who may or not be a product of his imagination.

"They are not. There has never been any proof of angels," he argued.

"That you've seen! Not everything is about what you can see, Doctor." She shook her head at him reproachfully.

"Let's say I believe that you're an angel - which I do not, by the way - why are you here?" John moved towards the rocking chair and perched on the edge; he didn't want to get too comfortable, but he had a feeling this was going to be a long conversation.

"You need me," she said simply.

He opened his mouth to argue, but then shut it again. He would not have said he needed anyone, but the very fact that he was willing to have an argument with a hallucination was making him think that he was maybe more lonely than he would have thought. However he wasn't willing to concede anything just yet.

"How do I know you're real?" he asked, leaning back in his chair in triumph.

Instead of answering, she stood up and came over to him, her wings shaking slightly as if they were either very excited or very nervous about whatever she was going to do. He watched her closely; he really did not believe in angels, but all of the fables he had read about them described them as terrifying warriors and he wasn't really prepared for a fight.

She advanced on him steadily until at last she was directly in front of his chair. Bending down slightly, she put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek. He was ready for her to make him listen to her heartbeat or to read his mind; he was utterly shocked when she pressed her lips to his, kissing him chastely and more sweetly than he had ever been kissed before. He had just started responding - he was a confirmed bachelor whose best friend was his right hand and long, lonely nights and angel or no angel she was all woman - when she pulled back.

He was reluctant to lose the contact, it had been so long and her lips were so soft and there was something ageless about the taste of her, but he didn't try to prevent her. Instead he stared at her, all the questions he couldn't begin to formulate plainly written across his face.

She sat back on her heels and stared back, a small smile playing at the edges of her mouth and the feathers on her wings ruffling as if a light breeze was blowing through them.

"That real enough for you?" Her question was the right mix of sarcastic and gentle and he couldn't help his answering grin.

"Now what?" He honestly didn't know and, for the first time in his life, he was genuinely excited.

"Now, Doctor?" She stood up, her wings curling towards him and extending her hand to his. "Now we run!"

He accepted her hand, his grin threatening to split his face. "Fantastic."


End file.
